Spore : INVASION : CONTINUATION
by Skijarama
Summary: After the destruction of earth, the human race struggles to survive. With so few left, will they be able to stop the grox? Sequal to INVASION. R&R please! may not be continued. not sure yet.
1. Up to now

**SPORE**

**INVASION**

**..**

**CONTINUATION**

1. Up to now

_It all Began on earth... It seems like so long ago... earth was a peaceful place, Full of laughing children, Beautiful gardens, And the whole world was united together. But ten... One day... On October 1, 2092... An alien came to earth. He came with a warning, that the Grox would soon come to earth... But we were foolish. we did not listen. we cast him into a government facility, And began experiments._

_It was only three days after, that the grox arrived. there fighters swarmed the planets surface. And soon, There warship destroyed it all. A lucky few of us were abducted by the same alien that came with the warning. His name... Is Chergalaz. He took us to estrodor space, Only to realize that emperor Selzakia was in on the whole plot. we were imprisoned._

_But thanks to the quick mind of Chergalaz, We were able to escape. but with the price of one of his arms use. We found his ship and hid on the planets moon, Where we found a grox base. We had no choice but to Eliminate it on The way out._

_We were soon on the run, But we were intercepted by a grox fleet. It looked like we were finished. I thought so..._

_But a Terran war fleet pushed in suddenly, and rescued us! But at the price of our ship. we were introduce to high Terran Oladren. We made it to Planet Terra, And we were initiated into the army there._

_The next weeks were the worst hell in any of our lives! We were put through realistic simulation, After simulation. but it was for a worthy cause. We soon however, Fell under attack from a Grox fleet. We flew into the sky, And the Warship that was to Destroy Terra was destroyed._

_the leader of the assault, Gorodez, Was chased into space. And was interrogated for information. The grox were told by there god to guard the staff of life in the galactic core, It can destroy them, And throw the galaxy into turmoil. Gorodez was killed, And the pilot returned home... With a new arm, chergalaz told him that the military days would soon get even worse in the coming war..._

_And that pilot... Was me..._


	2. the first assignment

2. First assignment.

It had been about 3 weeks since the Assault. Kyle had trained nonstop since then. Currently, He was in the shooting range, Taking shots at moving holograms. a Grox hologram dissipated as his shot flew through it. Kyle turned and shot another. the grox holograms were coming his way. He quickly shot down a couple of them, turned, And shot down another couple. "So... How's the big boy been today?" Angella asked as she walked up.

Kyle shrugged. "Not to horrible, I've actually been fine so far." He shot down another hologram. Angella smiled at him, He could not help but notice, And smile back. the holograms suddenly faded as the first one got to him. "Aw... Look at that. Did you make that happen on purpose?" Kyle asked.

"Not the slightest bit on purpose my friend." angella said.

Kyle responded with. "That's _boy_Friend to you Angella." they both laughed for a minute. She got somewhat closer and layed a kiss on his cheek. He gazed at her for a moment. then, He growled as Ivlar's voice went over the inter comm. "Team's 1, 2, And 3! Report to the briefing room! Double time!" Angella rolled her eyes and began to walk for the briefing room. Kyle followed suit.

--

"Alright! You've all come a long ways since you got here! Ad now, All of that hell you went through is going to be put to good use!" Ivlar said to the three teams. "Whats going on?" Roberto asked. He had teal eyes, Was fairly tall, red hair, and Some peach fuzz.

Ivlar turned eyes on him. "Simple... SETI devises on Planet Terra have detected strange signals on one of the moons in orbit around the gas giant Voolpan! this moon has just a high enough T-score to support life, but does not have any true life forms except for some shrubs." Ivlar explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Amethyst asked. Amethyst was a Klardac. Klardac's have 2 legs, and Are humanoid, But there skin is actually gem like. She was skinny, Her small terrorpin mouth glistened with carnivorous teeth. "We will send you down with hand held SETI's, To investigate. Once we have more data, we will determine where to go from there."

"Understood sir!" Everyone said in unity.

"Good! Now get out there! Departure's in four minutes! Be at hanger Six to take off!" Ivlar then pushed the dismiss button, And everyone filtered out.

--

Kyle grabbed a Pulse rifle, And strapped it to his side. "hey. good luck man. This could get rough. Might be the grox down there." Roberto said as he grabbed his favored weapons, Twin handguns.

"Thanks dude. you may be a pain, But you recover like a Lizard." kyle said as he grabbed a charger for his rifle. Roberto quickly placed a charger on his own belt, and holstered his laser handguns. Kyle made sure his gun was charged, Then, He headed for hanger six.

--

Hanger six was pretty damn unremarkable. Just a large room, With a massive hole, And roughly 100 fighters in it. Kyle looked, And he saw the troop transport. It was shaped oddly like a dagger without a hilt, and a broader hand-guard. Kyle walked up. "Kyle!"

Kyle turned. "Chergalaz!? I have'nt seen you in days! Where have you been alien?" Kyle asked.

"I was out in the Endlar system, Taking care of business." chergalaz said. He was tall, With red scales and large yellow scales on his back. He stood on four legs and had Dragon-like wings. His bone eyes stared with cold Vengeance. "So whatcha doing at the launch platform?" Kyle asked.

"To wish you good luck on you're first assignment." Chergalaz said.

"Why would i need luck? I proved that I'm more then capable when I'm with a group in battle."

"But this may not be a combat situation Kyle. Not everything in war revolves around fighting. More often then not, Its more about how to deal with political tensions or, how to sabotage an enemy ship while undercover." Chergalaz explained with a tone of Experience In his voice.

"I see. Well, Wish me luck then." Kyle said.

"God luck." Chergalaz Grinned at the human. And the human grinned at the Chirds. then Kyle walked up the ramp into the ships troop hold.

--

Kyle watched as Everyone sat Anxiously. He knew that he could easily die out here. If a engine malfunctioned the ship could explode, If they were ambushed they were burnt toast. Kyle looked at his gun and said. "Here we go... the real deal is today." He looked out the window, And the green gas giant came into view. Kyle watched, as the moon came into sight.

_Here we go... _He thought.


	3. On the surface

3. On the surface.

Ivlar stepped into the Troop hold. "Alright, The moon below us has a low Terra score. Only strong enough to support small shrubs. You'll have to go down in suits." He pulled the olive green space suits from there compartments and threw them at each troop. They quickly slipped them on. "Also, We cannot risk beaming you down. Should there be an enemy base, Beaming you down may alert them were here. So you will be going board."

"Board? What do you mean by board?" Roberto asked.

"This." Ivlar said as he pushed a button on the wall. Suddenly, Several panels on the floor parted, And metal boards about 4 feet long popped up. As many of them as there were troops. Which was 12. "These boards keep you on them, No matter the angle. They will take you down to the planets surface. You will have to learn how to turn and move it. you make the drop in 2 minutes." Ivlar walked back into the cockpit.

"Um..... Thanks?" Kyle said.

"The pleasure belongs to You!" And the door slid shut. Kyle found a Board, Tested it, And stepped on. soon, Everyone else was standing on a board. "Ready!?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Everyone replied.

"Good! Cause here we go!" The wall at the back suddenly flew open, And the boards ignited engines on the back. All twelve soldiers went flying out the back of the ship. Kyle stayed straight for a moment. "OK.... Maybe like this." He turned his hip, And the board went in the same direction. Kyle grinned a bit. "Hey! Its a weight and angle game!" He angled himself for the moon. The tan surface gave off a very slight Orange glow. Kyle let his eyes widen as flames erupted around him. A moment passed, And he let his breath escape him. He was fine. "Angella!?" He called out.

"Here! What do you need?" Angella asked as she came up next to him.

"What sort of stuff do you think we're gonna find down there?"

"I don't know. But i do know, That the ground is coming up fast!" Kyle looked at the oncoming fround. He quickly shifted his legs up, And hit the ground, Sending up a cloud of dust.

--

Some very thin clouds blanketed the atmosphere of the planet. The Orange sky, Even though it was day, Gave off very little light. Kyle took a deep breath. "Alright! Who has the SETI!?" He called out.

"I do!" Amethyst said. Her slender body looked very strange in the suit. Kyle looked around for a moment. "Do you ave any signals?" He asked

"No, Not yet anyways. I suppose we investigate the area." Kyles foot crunched on the ground with each step he took. The ground was lightly packed. They walked on for several minutes. "_---- Hello!? Hey! Whats goi--- Own there? well!? What!?"_ Ivlars voice came over Roberto's comm device. He pushed a button and said. "We have not found anything yet sir."

_"Keep searching! We just had to hide behind an asteroid. We saw a convoy unidentified moving by! Stay frosty down there!" _Ivlar said.

"Understood sir! Team 2 out!" Roberto said in Reply. He placed the comm device on his belt and they proceeded forward. "Wait... I've got something!" Amethyst said. Everyone gathered. The handheld SETI was pointing in three different directions. "What type of signals?" Angella asked.

"A comm signal, Over a dozen signals that way, And several hundred small signals over there." Amethyst said slowly.

"Its a colony! we need to report this!" Aogerth said. Aogerth was a Terran. Kyle nodded and pulled out his comm device. "Team 1 to Sargent Ivlar! Please respond!" Kyle said.

"_What is it Kyle? What did you find!?"_Ivlar asked.

"Its a Colony down here! We think Hostile."

"_Send the signal in! Now!"_Amethyst pressed some buttons, And all fell silent. Finally, Ivlar spoke. "_Spode Damn it! The Estrodor's! Hold position until further orders are given do you understand boys!?"_

Sir! Understood sir!" They all said. The comm was shut off.

They found themselves waiting for nearly an hour. Finally, The comm device on Kyles belt bleeped. he pulled it up. "Team 1 here!" Kyle said.

"_alright kyle listen up! you and the rest of them down there will follow this attack code. Head for the comm tower, and deactivate it. We cant let them send a message for help. Then go for the Hanger, Its the over dozen signals! Then go into the colony without being seen, And plant a Bomb in its power plant! Then get out of there before the fireworks start!"_ Ivlar explained with such detail.

"Understood sir!" Kyle put the comm device down, Turned, and began running for the comm tower. "Follow me! We have to be quick!!!" And with that said, They began running.

--

The comm tower came into view. It was about 4 story's high, With two armed guards at the front. They were indeed Estrodor. Kyle lifted his rifle as he came to a crack in the ground, It was more like a crevice. He aimed over the edge and with a quick double pull of his trigger, Dropped the armed guards. "Go!" He jumped onto the ledge and ran for the tower. Everyone followed him forwards. Roberto lifted his twin pistols and fired several shots through the door. A few Estrodor on the inside dropped dead. Kyle ran inside, turned, And shot down an engineer. He saw a staircase and ran for it. "Come on!" He shouted. everyone came up on his tail. A she ran up he aimed up and fired a shot. There was a cry of pain as an estrodor fell. A shot suddenly flew by and struck Aogerth in the hip. He yelled and hit the metal floor.

"Damn!" Kyle said as he fired up at the estrodor, A shot hit one of his companions in the head. Kyle pulled a Grenade from his belt and through it up. The Estrodor began to back away quickly, But the bomb went off right next to him. He was enveloped, And disappeared. "You'll be OK?" Kyle asked as he checked the wound on Aogerths hip.

"Yes. I'm fine." Aogerth pulled himself up and began limping up the stairs. The others ran ahead of him, Weapons ready to blast anything. They came to the second floor, Which was packed full of Computers. "Open fire!" Kyle shot the nearest estrodor in its side. Angella shot another one in the head as it got close. Kyle went into a roll as a shot flew over him. He came up and shot down another 3 Estrodor. By now shots were flying back and forth throughout the room. "Angela dodge!" Roberto Shouted. A grenade landed right near her. She gasped and went into a quick roll. She Screamed as her hand was cot in the dome of red energy. she hit the ground. Kyle shot that Estrodor quickly. He ran up and quickly put some healing gel on the wound. "It will be a few hours before that takes effect."

"Gotcha..." Angella said as the Gel soaked in. She stood up as the bleeding stopped. Kyle turned and ran up the stairs, In that skirmish they had lost 2 men. The thirst floor was an observation deck, No one here. Kyle ran up the next flight of stairs with everyone following. The door was locked. "Let me. Demolitions my speciality." Roberto said. He came up and placed a bomb on it, And set it to go off in 10 seconds. "alright! Back back back!" Everyone watched as the timer counted down. the door exploded, And they rushed in. Kyle saw an Estrodor dressed in a somewhat more noble gown. Kyle aimed for him and fired. The Estrodor dodged, And slipped a card into his back. He was enveloped in white light, And disappeared. "A return ticket! Damn!" Kyle and the others finished up the opposition quickly enough.

Kyle ran up to the controls and pressed a few buttons. And soon, the whole building went dark. "Ok. Now we help the wounded, then we proceed to the hanger." kyle pulled out his comm device and made a quick report.


	4. The Hanger

4. The Hanger

"_good work kyle. you and the others need to get to that hanger. If they learn whats going on, They'll send a fighter to bring the news to The Estrodor. We need to take this instillation down!"_ Ivlar spoke after kyles report.

"Yes sir, We'll move shortly. Team 1 out." kyle put his comm device away. He walked up to Angella. "How's that hand coming?" He asked.

"It feels strange, It doesn't really hurt, And i think a bit more skin has grown." She looked at the hand. Kyle nodded and Made sure everyone was in order. "We move out in 10 minutes! Attend you're wounds and rest." Kyle shouted to everyone in the room. He approached Aogerth. "you doing OK?"

"Yeah... Just a cramp." Aogerth Put large preassure on the wound. Kyle pulled out a healing pack and rubbed some of the Green gel on the wound. Skin grew over it, But the suit remained open from the shot, And no new fur came over it. "Thanks..."

"No problem." Kyle turned and examined the landscape outside the comm tower. "First assignment and full of blood eh?" Kyle looked out the window for a time. After ten minutes, they quickly proceeded out.

--

The ground crunched softly between several feet. the hanger was coming into view. "Charge you're weapons!" Kyle ordered as he pressed the charger into its slot. His weapons energy core glowed brightly. He removed the charger and aimed his rifle. Several Estrodor were guarding the Entrance. Kyle fired a burst of shots. Two dropped and the others rolled to the sides. Kyle quickly rolled to the side as a shot flew over his head. He came up and shot that estrodor clean through its straight torso. "Don't let them survive! Destroy them all!" An Estrodor shouted. Roberto quickly shot him down. Angella pulled a grenade from her belt and through it."See how you like it! You Sons of Bitches!!!" The Estrodor quickly backed away, But were inveloped in the explosion.

Kyle dropped behind a rock and began firing as much as he could. His shots struck blue fields around the Estrodor. "They have Shields!" Kyle shouted.

"Roger that!" Roberto pulled something from his pack. He quickly rolled it forwards. A purple explosion erupted around the Estrodor. "Press the attack!" Kyle ordered. They pushed forward. Kyle fired several more shots. One of them struck A tube, And Steam spewed out over the Estrodor. "Fall back into the Hanger!" An Estrodor shrieked. they began falling into the hanger. "Forward! for glory!" Aogerth shouted. He threw a Grenade into the door way. A Dome inside, And a few less Estrodor. Kyle went into the Hanger and shot down a few more Estrodor. Kyle suddenly yelped as a shot struck his gut. He hit the ground groaning. Angella ran up and shot down the estrodor that shot him. She put down her gun and with her only good hand, Placed some healing gel on his wound.

"thanks..." Kyle said. Angella winked, Picked up her weapon and began shooting again.

Another Estrodor fell. "Man down! We've lost someone!" Aogerth shouted. kyle groaned and lifted his rifle. He aimed carefully and began firing. the Estrodor had taken shelter behind the fighters. "Grenade! Grenade!" A man shouted. The dome enveloped him, And he disappeared. "Dammit!" Roberto shouted. He fired several shots, Downing an Estrodor. Kyle began to stand. But a shot hit the wall right next to his head. He ducked and growled. He came up and fired Several more shots at the Estrodor fell. Amethyst cried out as a shot struck her chest. She fell to the ground, Gurgling her last breath. "no! you son of a bitch!!!" Aogerth suddenly ran into the open, Pelting the enemy line with Fire. "Aogerth!" Angella shouted. the Terran did not listen. Kyle growled and fired multiple shots.

"Kill them!" Roberto shouted.

"Roberto! We cannot hold this position! They are to Fortified! We have to pull back!" Kyle shouted.

"Pull back!? I don't think so!!!" Roberto fired another shot into another estrodor. He turned and fired another shot. And another Estrodor died. Kyle growled as a shot struck his arm. Kyle came up and also began firing. they had no cover, they were all exposed. Kyle looked and suddenly spotted a bunch of crates at one of the Corners. "Everyone! Get to the crates! Use them as cover!!" Kyle began running, With the other humans and other allies at his heels. another Terran was shot down as they got behind the crates. Kyle came up and began firing. He Fell two more Estrodor. "Kyle! they are getting in through a Trap door!" Angella shouted. Kyle looked at it. Two Estrodor just ran in with guns Drawn. Kyle growled and Began shooting. "Aogerth! Get That trap door!" Kyle shouted to the Terran who was far into the Hanger.

Aogerth growled and fired several more shots at the Estrodor. He saw the trap door and looked up. "Of course!" He quickly grabbed a grenade and threw it up into the rafters. He suddenly screamed as a shot struck his shoulder. He hit the ground. there was an explosion, And the rafters fell onto the Trap door. Aogerth grinned before scrambling away from enemy fire. "Shcrotum! Kill the Terran!" An estrodor shouted. Everyone began shooting endlessly at Aogerth. He quickly ducked behind the Crates. He came back up over the Metal cases and began shooting at the Enemy. "Theres only three more!" Kyle shouted. Angella suddenly screamed, But it was almost out of breath. Kyle turned and saw that her helmet had been blasted off. "Angella!!"

He quickly grabbed the helmet and tried to slip it back on. It was broken, It would not mold. Kyle turned as another man Dropped. He pulled his helmet off and placed it on Angella's head. He grabbed his gun and fired a shot. And the last estrodor fell. "Thank god!" kyle shouted. He turned to Angella. "You OK?" He asked.

"yes... Just a bit... short of... Breath..." Angella said as she breathed deeply.

--

It did not take long to count how many they had lost. "Not many of us are still alive. We only have 5 of us left." Kyle said as he looked over the assembled group. "Aogerth?"

"Yes? what do yoiu need?" Aogerth asked.

"I need you to make the Report to Ivlar. I'll take care of the wounded." Kyle said. Aogerth nodded and walked over to began his report. "So whats our next move?" Angella asked as her hand finished reforming.

"We need to get to the Power plant of the enemy colony. It is a straight run through a Sewer to get there." kyle said.

"Sewer!?!?" Angella seemed Mortified. "Why on..... Well... Whatever this moon is called, Would we go into a Sewer!?!?"

"Did i not just say it? they actually placed there power plant in the Sewer to conceal it. I should warn you however, This sewer is connected to Mar-rat tunnels." Kyle said.

"Mar-Rats? hat in gods name are they?" Angella asked.

Kyle mumbled a bit. "I dont actually know."

"Well it cant be any worse then this can it?" angella asked.

"It might be..." Kyle said slowly. "hey! New orders! We move out in 5 minutes! Fix any wounds we can and gt moving! A signal got to the colony!" aogerth said as he ran up. Kyle nodded. "Alright! Pack you're things! we're moving out!" Kyle said.


	5. the Sewer

5. The Sewer

They immediately planted a bomb, And detonated the hanger. And they quickly moved for the sewer entrance. They were moving through thick shrubbery. "Damn! This damned shrubbery is cutting into my suit!" Roberto cursed A light breeze was brushing against Kyles leg. "Try to keep you're feet high dude." He muttered. Angella Looked around the Area. "Are you sure you know where were going kyle?"She asked.

"Don't worry. I know exactly where we are. In fact, We should get down right about Now!" Kyle dropped into the shrubbery. Everyone else followed suit. Kyle shuffled forward a bit and peered ahead. He saw the sewer entrance. A Mar-Rat was sitting in front of the entrance. It picked up a lump and shoved it into its mouth. (Yuck!) "Psst. Kyle? Why do we need to stay down?" Angella asked as she came up.

"Ther's a Camera there. You can see it as the little red light above the entrance." Kyle lifted his gun.

"How did you know any of this?" Angella asked.

"I read up on technologies and strategies of other empires. I know what to expect." Kyle said. He aimed his rifle and fired a quick shot. It hit the red light and it disappeared. the Mar-Rat squeaked and fled into the sewer. "Come on!" Kyle burst from the bushes and ran straight into the Sewer entrance.

--

"Urk! Mmmmbleh. Yuk! The... Stench..." Roberto complained.

"Shh! Keep you're voice down. This place is dangerous..." Aogerth said. Kyle gave a nod. They went down a few more turns of raw sewage. Kyle came around another corner. up ahead, He could see some shadows along the wall. Kyle darted back behind the wall. "Vandal?" (Vandal is the 5th guy) Kyle asked.

"Wha?" Vandal asked. Vandal was a gutspo. Gutspo's are fat creatures. And even with there metal suiting, They still have a visible ass. "I think we may have some intruders. You have a cloaking device right?" Kyle asked. Without answering, the alien pushed a button and vanished. and he went around the corner. the only way to tell where the Orange being was, Was where the sludge indented. Kyle kept his gun up. "be ready everyone..." He said quietly. A few moments passed, And Vandal suddenly appeared in front of them. "Yup. enemy patrol comin' This way." He said simply. Kyle nodded. "Alright, When i say 'go', Go around the corner and blast the nearest enemy. Understood?" Kyle said.

"Understood." they all said together. Kyle looked around the corner. "Here they come...." Kyle suddenly swung around the corner. "GO!" Everyone poured around the corner. And laser shots began flying forwards. Screeches of surprise ripped from the throats of the Estrodor. two dropped from the fire. the other 4 went behind the corner. Kyle rushed forwards and came through a roll around the edge. He lifted his rifle and fired several quick shots. 1 estrodor fell. Angella fired a quick shot into the eye stalk of one of them. It shrieked and dropped. "Press the attack!" Kyle ordered. He shot another one and followed after the last one. It made itself a mobile target. It was running back and forth, And shots were missing. "Aim before you shoot!" Kyle ordered.

"Roger!" angella said. Vandal however fired his sniper gun. It ripped through the Estrodor, Splitting it into several pieces. "oohh!....Um... Nice uh... Shot?" Kyle said slowly. Vandal simply grunted and began walking forwards. Kyle stared wide-eyed for a moment before moving forwards. they followed several more tunnels without incident. "So uh.... Angella?" Kyle asked.

"hm? What do you wanna talk about?" Angella asked.

"something just struck me. the grox aren't actually evil, they are just following there orders, And they have grown paranoid really." Kyle said after a moment of pause.

Angella seemed to consider this. "yeah. That makes sense. Growing paranoid that others may try to destroy them. I think that if _that _is the case, Then they simply over-reacted." Both kyle and angella laughed for a moment. Before Roberto said. "well yeah. But either way, they simply could have put some outposts in asteroids or something. they did not have to launch a full scale invasion of he whole Milky way!"

Kyle and Angella hushed. "........Like i said. Over-reacted!" Angella looked like she was about to throw a slap, When everyone came to a stop. A low growling echoed through the tunnel. "What in my aunts false teeth was that?" Roberto asked. Kyle looked around. "I think it was a...... Mar-Rat."

"But how? you said these Mar-Rat things were only as big as what we saw outside." Vandal grumbled.

"No. they are easily mutated by Chemicals in the air. and they only live for a few months. We could very well be looking at a mutation here." Kyle quickly charged his gun. "everyone. We only have 2 or 3 charges left so make them count!" Kyle aimed out into the shadows. He heard the sounds of Charging weapons behind him. The mucky ground began shaking ever so slightly, and the Sewage shifted as well. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Roberto said slowly.

"Sweet mother of spode..." Vandal said. A massive 20 foot tall Mar-Rat just stepped out of the shadows. "Oh shit! Fall back!" Kyle ordered. the rat let out a loud roar and charged after them. Kyle out of instinct made only right turns. "Vandal! Shoot it!" Kyle shouted. Whilst running backwards, Vandal aimed up at the approaching epic, And fired two quick shots. They hit it in its leg joints. It roared and slammed into the sewage. "Run away!" Roberto shouted in a high pitched voice. Kyle fired a few shots into it and kept running. the rat got back to its feet and chased after the Small snacks. "I got bombs! maybe i can plant one under the sewage?" Roberto asked as they ran.

"If you stopped to set it up you'd be eaten! And besides-" Aogerth had no chance to finish. Angella continued. "we need you're bombs for the power plant!" Roberto growled but nodded. Kyle looked ahead and grinned. the tunnel was growing smaller. If they kept going at this rate they would be able to get out of its size range. "Keep running! GYAAH!" Aogerth sounded afraid for the first time in a while. Kyle looked over his Shoulder. the Mar-rat was now scraping its head along the roof trying to keep up. _Just a little further..._Kyle thought. The Mar-rat suddenly broke its head through the roof. "FU-" Roberto did not have a chance to finish.

"shut that face ass up and run!" Vandal said. the shrieks of Estrodor on the surface echoed into the Sewer. Kyle pulled a grenade from his belt. "Last one, One chance!" He pulled the pin and threw it back after aiming. the rat opened its mouth and the grenade flew in. It stopped and roared as the Orange dome enveloped its head. And then it dropped without a head. "Kyle let out a long sigh of relief. "Kyle!I think that rat was a stroke'o'luck!" Roberto said.

"Why?" Kyle asked as he turned around. And he saw why. In front of them was the Power plant. a massive complex, With walkways, And a large power conductor. Taking silver and other metals from the wall and burning it for fuel. "Lets get to work!" Kyle ordered. And they all rushed forwards.

_Please god... Or spode Or.... Whatever god exists... Let this work!_ kyle thought.


	6. Assault on the Power Plant

6. Attack on the power plant

Kyle quickly ducked behind some Crates. He peeped over the edge and took a look at the Opposition. "What are we up against?" Aogerth asked, Roberto was jumping from foot to foot. "12 guards, Each at different stations, And 4 patrol groups, each group consists of about 4 Estrodor." Kyle said as he looked around. (the crates are made of Metal so you know)

"So whats the plan?" Vandal asked. Kyle turned and pointed at him. "Vandal, We need someone to Snipe at enemy's, I need you to cloak and find a good hiding spot give us a signal when you're ready understand?" Vandal nodded and shuffled off while cloaking. Kyle Turned to Angella. "angella, you are with me. As for you two," He pointed at Aogerth and Roberto. "I need Roberto at that plant to plant his charges, Aogerth, you're job is to guard him. When i tell you to go, you keep the enemy off his back. Roberto, Go when i tell you to. I'll need to judge the Safest moment."

"got it." Roberto said. A few moments passed, Befor Kyles comm device bleeped slightly. "_Team 1!? this is Sargent Ivlar! Whats you're status over?"_

Kyle pulled it up and answered. "Sir, Please keep it down. We have identified the Power plant and are ready to launch our attack plan." Kyle reported.

"_Understood. Be careful out there, that is a very important piece of Machinery, When it makes explosions their big!"_Ivlar said, Ad the Comm went silent. Kyle looked around. "_In position! ready whenever you are!" _Vandals voice came quietly over the Comm device. "Fire!" kyle ordered. He came up over the edge and fired several shots. Angella and the others also Came up, Firing like mad. 3 Estrodor dropped, And a beam of Plasma cut right through two more. the Estrodors shrieked in surprise and began firing blindly at where the fire came from. Kyle took aim and Shot down to estrodor with three quick pulls of his trigger. another Estrodor was split by the sniper shot. Kyle picked a new target. the enemy had now begun actually aiming at there targets. Kyle brought down another one, but more were coming in.

"There's more then you thought!" Angella shouted above the ear ringing sound of hundreds of lasers.

"I can tell!" Kyle yelled. 8 Estrodor were running across the walkway that brought them to Where kyle was at. Roberto gunned down two of them, while Angella gunned down one. A Sniper shot Ripped through two of them at once. "Keep up the pressure!" kyle ordered. Kyle shot down an enemy on a higher altitude. "Roberto, Aogerth! Go, Go, Go!" Kyle ordered as a shot almost hit his head. Roberto began rnning for the Power plant With Aogerth at his side, Blasting away at the Closest Estrodors. Kyle fired Several more shots before his gun clunked. "Rats!" Kyle cursed. He ducked fully behind the Crate to Recharge. He placed the Charge ron its cap and his Gun lit up. He came back over the edge and Began firinbg again. More Estrodor were pouring in. Kyle suddenly screamed as a chunk of his shoulder was blasted off.

"kyle!" Angella yelled as he hit the ground, Writhing in pain. She rushed to his side and quicklt pulled out a healing pack. she put all of the Gel into her hand and rubbed it on the wound. Kyle Screamed even louder as the Gel soaked in. Angella came back over the edge. Roberto was almost to the Power plant.

--

"Alright! I just need to bypass the - Hijergiberjing!" Roberto suddenly hit the Ground as an Electrical current connected to his back. "Damn it!" Aogerth turned and shot down the enemy. He pulled Roberto to his feet. "Bypass the what?"

"The Security system...." Roberto said. He came up kinda jerky, And took a panel off of the large conductor. there were several wires, Kyle pulled out his combat knife and began to cut wires. Aogerth turned and barel activated his shield in time to guard from a rocket! His shield faded. "I only have so many times i can use this thing! How long is that gonna take!?" Aogerth asked as he shot down an enemy.

"Just a few more seconds..... there!" Roberto pulled an Anti-Matter charge out and placed it in the Power plant. He put the panel back on. "alright lets go!" Roberto turned and began running. They began running away from the power plant.

--

"My arm! That son of a Fu***ng Bitch shot my damn arm!"Kyle screamed as blood drained down. His bleeding had lessened. Angella suddenly put one arm under his head, And the other under his knees, And lifted him up. "Time to leave!" she said. Kyle groaned as she began of shots pelted the ground around there feet as they retreated. "Which way do we go!?" Angella asked.

"Hell if i know!" Roberto shouted as Vandal came up. Angella turned to where the epic rat lay dead. "lets go!" She shouted. and she ran by the Headless mutant. they ran down twisting halls, And were completley lost. "wait! LIGHT!" Vandal said with happiness as the tunnel curved. It opened out into the rest of the world. They ran out of the stinky Sewer and began running. with his good arm, Kyle grabbed his comm device. "team 1 to....... Sargent... Ivlar." He said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"_Kyle!? Whats going on!? Status!?" _Ivlar ordered.

"We have planted the..... Charge.... We need to beam up... Sending a.... signal..."

--

Pilot! take us down to these co-ordinates!" Ivlar ordered as he typed on the Consul. The troop transport flew down to the Surface. "Do you have a lock?" Ivlar asked.

"Got em! Locking on." On a small screen Ivlar could see the whole 5 people rushing from the colony. "beam 'em!" Ivlar ordered. they were all enveloped in White light, Before appearing in the back. "Blow that son of a bitch!" Aogerth said. Roberto pulled out a switch and pushed the button. And the whole Colony was Enveloped in a massive purple explosion. Ivlar looked surprised at the wound that Kyle had obtained. "Get that man medical help!" He ordered. Some droids came out on wheels, grabbed Kyle, And took his to the medical room. "Will he be OK?" Angella asked.

"Dont worry, a guy like that has allot of potential. We wont let it go to waste." Ivlar said. And he walked past her. Angella sat down, and removed her helmet, Letting her hair flow down. "hey..." She examined it.

_I need a haircut..._ She thought


	7. Arrivals new assignment

7. Arrivals new assignment.

Angella stepped into the Medic room. Kyle was grumbling on the bed, Some of his skin had come back, But the gap in his shoulder was still bleeding. "You doing OK?" Angella asked.

"I've been better." Kyle said. Angella came up and sat down next to him. "When do you think you'll be out of this room?"

"A few hours, I can feel the skin regenerating." Kyle said. He looked at the skin.

"well, We should be getting back to Planet Terra in about that time." Angella said.

Kyle grumbled a bit. "Terra? My Terra is gone. Blown up by those asses the Grox!" Kyle slammed his fist onto the counter. Angella jumped slightly. She shook her head, Got up, And walked away. But before exiting the room, She blew him a kiss. He caught it with an imaginary hand and swallowed it. Angella looked at him with confusion before walking out. _I Better not get a new assighnment when we get back..._ He thought.

--

A few hours passed, And the troop transport landed once again in its Hanger. Those that survived the mission stepped out. Kyle rubbed his shoulder as the last bit of a gap closed. "I need a drink." He walked off to the mess hall of the military instillation. It was full of Terrans and humans and other things that were here for a good meal. Kyle walked over to the counter. "Black finch Cocktail." he said. A bulky Gutspo turned to him. "Got 15 sporebucks?" Kyle handed the Gutspo the money. And in a minute, The purple drink was delivered to the counter. He took a sip. It was bitter, But its after taste was what made it so famous. It cannot be described. Kyle took another sip, Scrunched, And sighed. "that's relax right there." He said. He heard a shout behind him in an Alien language. he turned and watched as a Piece of grub flew across the room, And hit a Terran. The Terran suddenly shouted. "_Frad Foongada!"_

the mess hall exploded into a frenzy. A piece of Grub struck Kyle in the chest. He growled and turned away from it all. "I'm not getting Involved with this..." He muttered, And took a sip of his Cocktail while trying to get the yellow stuff of of his chest. soon, It was gone. He mumbled and put a tip of 4 Sporebucks on the table before Trying to get out of the Mess hall. Grub was still flying back and forth. He Saw Roberto in this Whole mess, He was covered in the Slime grub. Kyle rolled his eyes and walked out. The Midday air was full of The sweet smell of Pollen from the flowers. "Kyle!" Kyle turned and saw Chergalaz walking up.

"Oh hi! Whats up?" Kyle asked as he walked up.

"Something big is up. I need you and Angella in the Briefing room. Come on." Chergalaz said. He turned and headed for the Briefing room. Kyle Growled under his breath. _So much for no assighnment..._ He thought with anger. And reported to the room.

--

Kyle took a seat. Angella was also sitting at the table. "Now, As we all know, The Grox are getting bolder. We have reason to believe That The Grox are attempting to Set up a base just outside of Avlas Space. the Avlas are still small, So we should help keep them on there feet." Chergalaz explained. "What i need you two to do, Is go through a certain path to try and find Grox Patrols. Once found, You will destroy all but one, And bring in the last for interrogation." A screen came up, Showing a path leaving from Terran space, And just into a large Germ nebula. "take this path, And bring back any evidence of a Grox position. Military or otherwise. Understand?" Chergalaz finished. Kyle and Angella looked at each other. "I think so. When do we leave?" Angella asked.

"Immediately. We cant afford to let them get a foothold." Chergalaz said.

--

"Is this stupid or what!?" Kyle said angrily as they flew through the Germ cloud. (Basically it looks like a cloud of particles with DNA floating around) "I mean seriously! I wanted something a bit more Exciting! we have been in this god Damned cloud for god knows how long!"

"_1 hour. And stop you're Complaining. We only have two more hours to go."_Angella said over the Inter comm.

"Ahg. Angella I'm bringing you up on my Comm panel. The intensity of this cloud makes it almost impossible to hear you." Kyle said as he pushed a few buttons. Angella appeared in the lower right corner of his screen. "Well keep you're eyes on you're Radar, We need to make sure we don't bypass anything." Angella said.

"Ppphhh. I dont know, We've bypassed over a thousand Space rocks." Kyle said.

"No time for Sarcasm Kyle. And come on, We've been through far worse then this. Like the time at the dance party? Our second date?"

"Dont!...... Remind me of that little insident." Kyle said.

"OK, we turn here." Angella said. Kyle turned his Joystick and his Ship turned and flew off to the right. "Wait a second... I'm detecting something on my radar." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I see it too. Can you make it out?"

"No. Lets get closer." Kyle said. the Ships slowed there speed. "Moving to Semi-Battle awareness, Weapons at half power." Angella said. Kyle moved to mimic this. The blue lights in his cockpit turned yellow, And there was a slight humming noise. Kyle put his other hand on his battle controls. Up ahead he could see a shadowy shape coming into view. "Wha?" Kyle checked his Radar. "Its getting a slight shape... Angella!"

"What?" Angella asked.

"Its a Grox Scout ship! Full battle alert, Weapons fully charged!" Kyle quickly targeted the Grox ship. "Kyle, Incoming transmission!" Angella said. Kyle patched it through. "_Wait! Take you're weapons off of me! I mean you no harm!"_the Grox shouted.

"Don't listen Angella! Engaging the enemy!" Kyle said. He targeted the Grox Fighter and fired his Laser. the beam ripped into the hull of the ship. "_Hold you're fire! I need help!"_The grox shouted.

"the only help you are going to get is Weapons up you're Cyborg ass!!!" kyle shouted. He fired his mini pulse into the rear of the Grox ship. Angella fired a few Proton Torpedo's. They struck the Grox's hull, But it held fast. "its shields are up!" Angella shouted as she fired several more laser bursts into the Blue bubble. Kyle came around to the Front of the grox ship and fired a torpedo. It hit the Shields. "Its front shields are down!" Angella shouted over the Comm panel. Kyle came around to try and get at the front, But the Grox fired some Anti-Matter pulse shots at him. they struck his hull. "I've taken hits!" Kyle shouted. "_Hold, you're, FIRE!!!!"_A wave of Glowing energy suddenly exploded form the grox ship, And almost all of Kyles systems shut off.

_Crap!_ Kyle thought as the ship Approached.


	8. The Resistance

8. The Resistance

"_Dammit! When i say hold you're fire, I mean HOLD YOU'RE FIRE!!!!"_The Grox said to them.

"What do you want!?" Kyle asked. He tried touse an energy pack, But it was offline.

"_I am Gizthax, I am part of a Resistance against the Rest of the Empire. We heard of there position here, And came to terminate it."_Gizthax said over the Inter comm. Kyle grumbled and Brought the Grox onto his Comm panel. "that does not answer my question!" Kyle snapped.

"we attacked a patrol, But we are losing the battle, we need to destroy there commander but he's too strong, I came to ask for help from the nearest fighters i could." Gizthax explained. Kyle could see his systems coming back on. He moved to Battle ready mode, Weapons still fully charged. "And answer me this, Cyborg. How can we trust you? You might be leading us to a Grox warship, Where we will be taken into custody and Interrogated!" Angella said.

Gizthax shook his head. "the fact is... You cant. But we need help, Please enter formation and follow me!" His ship began to turn.

"We are not going anywhere until we have some solid proof of what you are saying!" Angella said. Gizthax came to a stop. Kyles panel began bleeping. He pushed it and he was looking through the View of a Grox Eyepiece. It was in a clearing in the cloud, It was inside of a Ship. The ship flew up high and pelted another Grox ship with fire, It exploded, And pulse fire struck the Side of the fighter. the grox turned his ship and Fired Anti-matter missiles at his target. An explosion, And it flew through the flames. "_I've got one on my-- Ta---- NOO----- AAHHHH!!!"_a nearby grox ship erupted into flames. the current grox swung to fire on the Grox ship that had destroyed that other one. "_Gizthax! Get out of here! I know where some ships are! Find them and get help!"_A Grox spoke. The ship turned and flew into the cloud. "Is that proof enough?" Gizthax asked as the panel went down.

"Angella, Keep at Orange battle alert and keep you're weapons fully charged, Enter formation with the Ship, and keep you're weapons on him. be ready to activate you're Interstellar drive at any second." Kyle said a she entered formation with the ship. Angella came up beside him. "are you insane!? What did he how you over there!?" she asked.

"We'll follow him, that does not mean i trust him, If he back stabs us, He wont live long enough to tell anyone..." Kyle said. the ships entered interplanetary speed.

--

they had been flying for nearly 5 minutes before Kyle's Radar picked up Massive amounts of activity up ahead, As well as a clearing in the Cloud. "Angella? Are you seeing all of that Activity?" He asked with surprise.

"Yeah... Thirty hostile, 23 Neutral. I think this could get rough..." they entered the clearing and Kyles eyes widened. "Oh my god! Angella, Break formation and engage the Hostile ships! Raising shields!" Kyle quickly brought his shields online. The blue bubble wrapped around him. Grox ships were flying back and forth, there was so much fire you could die just from the Crossfire. "target acquired! Engaging!" Angella fired Several shots into a Hostile Grox ship. Kyle quickly targeted an enemy ship and fired Several shots form his veared to the side. Kyle flew afte rit and pelted the rear of its hull with fire. Flames ripped out of its hull and it exploded into fire. "Kyle! there is one right on you're tail! Break left!" Angella shouted. Kyle broke in that direction, A heavy Proton torpedo barely missed him. He let his auto turret take care of him.

Kyle came around and shot Several more shots into a grox fighter with Red stripes across it. A Heavy auto blaster hit Kyle ship. "damn! Front shields didn't even guard against that!" kyle quickly veered to the side and shot a Proton torpedo. It Ht a Mega shield. "Frack!" Kyle swore as he pulled up. A Grox ship came behind him and brought his rear shields down with a bombardment of shots. "Computer! Jettison Flora Cargo 7! Try to distract that thing on our tail!" Kyle ordered. A bunch of Plant matter slammed into the Grox ship behind him. It swung to the right and slammed into another Grox Acquired a new target. "I have you now!" He fired One of his Only Anti-matter weapons. An Anti-matter Mini pulse. The Red shots ripped across the hull of the enemy ship. He looked over to Angella's Ship. "Angella! you have a anti-matter Missile behind you! Break to the left!" he shouted.

but Angella stayed her Current course. "ANGELLA!" Kyle shouted. "_Ky---- I---- Radars bei------ I cant------ re--------- GYA-" _the missile struck her shield, And destroyed the whole thing. kyle swore and Swung over to Where she was. "Computer? whats wrong with the Comm panel!?" Kyle asked as he blasted the grox off of her.

"_Unknown signal jamming technology."_the computer said. Kyle yelled and quickly switched to a Different Chanel. "_Kyl--- you have a bunch on you're------- BREAK HAR------"_Kyle could not make the rest out. He made a blind guess and Swung to the Right. Two Anti-matter Missiles struck his ship. his Ships lights went red. "FU-" His ship was Enveloped in flames.

--

'Kyle!" angella screamed as his ship Exploded. Smoke filled the space wher It once was. She suddenly flew into a rage. She flew headlong into the Grox that had fired the Missiles. Her Laser fired as long as it was able, And ripped through the hull of the enemy ship. She brought it around and ripped it Across an enemy ship, And it exploded. "_Ang----- I'm---- Beam me aboard! NOW!"_Angella new that voice. She brought herself around and Saw Kyles Cockpit hovering there. She almost Squealed with joy. She quickly activated her Tractor beam and pulled him in. Kyle Forced himself into Her cockpit. "Personal space!" Angella said as she blew up an Enemy ship.

"how am i suppose to see the action?" Kyle asked. Angella elbowed him in the gut and he stumbled out. A Grox's voice came through. "_this is hopeless! We need to get back to Illusion base! Follow me!"_Angella brought her ship around and entered formation with the Grox fighter. It Was Gizthax's. His Interplanetary drive kicked o and he flew off, With the Rest of the Resistance following. "Whats going on!?" Kyle asked as Angella activated her own drive.

"We are running!" Angella said as they left the clearing behind. and speaking of behind, the enemy had followed them. "Why aren't we going at Interstellar?" Angella asked.

"The cloud is too dense, the rocks inside would catch us and do some Serious damage." Gizthax said over the Comm panel. The ship[ suddenly shook. Kyle fell onto a Crate in the back, And yelled. "Pleas ekyle! I cant focus!" Angella said as she brought her ship to avoid enemy fire to the left. "We'll be out of the cloud soon..." Gizthax said. And indeed, In two minutes they ripped out of the Cloud. "Perfect! The rocks o on for some two more light years. However, Illusion Base is just a Parsec away- wait.... Grox warship! There blocking us!" Gizthax brought his ship out of drive and they all Saw full size warship uncloaked in front of them. " what do they want with us!?" Angella asked as the ship fired a Rainbow colored beam into a Nearby allied grox fighter. It erupted in Green fire. "A prism ray! Move!" One of the grox ordered.

Angella quickly brought her ship up as the Prism ray ripped into another ship. "Damn!" Angella said as the ray barely missed her. "_we have to hold out for two minutes! The illusionist will be here by that point!"_gizthax ordered. Angella acquired a target and Fired her Laser into its hull. It erupted into fire. She swung around and was met by a Mega laser to her Under hull. She yelled and tried to Bring shields online. she fired at another grox ship with Her Pulse laser, It struck the grox ship and caused it to spiral into a space rock. Angella came around, barely avoiding another Anti-Matter Missile. "Crap!" She said as one of her Engined suddenly came offline. She tried to get moving with her other one, But she involuntarily swung to the side.

"Dammit!" Kyle said in the bakc as he crashed into another crate. Angella tried to Ignore him and blasted an enemy Grox ship.

She managed to keep this up for another two minutes. "where the hell is it!?" Angella asked as her other engine was blasted off.

"_Its coming! Look, Over there! there It is!"_ Gizthax shouted. Angella looked and saw a massive flagship come forward. It had dozens of spiraling blades, these made her dizzy in seconds. "_This is the Illusionist. Activating Prism wave!"_Angella widened her eyes a sa massive wave shot out of the ship, And ripped the enemy grox fighters, As well as the Warship to pieces. angella sighed as she was unaffected. "_come aboard, Human. We can repair your ship."_

"Understood, Docking now." Angella said. Ad her emergency impulse pushed her into the Ship.

--

Angella looked around the Inside of the ship. the walls were blue. "the repairs will take a while. In the meantime, come and enjoy a drink." Gizthax said as he walked up.

"that wil be kinda hard with these suits on." Kyle said as he tapped the suit. gizthax chuckled.

"No need for those. the resistance has learned to give ourselves oxygen breathing Capabilities. So remove the helmet. Enjoy the air." Gizthax said as he walked away. Angella walked after him, And admired the Craftsmanship of the Illusionist. "tanks for saving me." Kyle said.

"No problem." angella said as they went deeper into the ship.


	9. The Reason For The Resistance

9. The Reason for the Resistance

"Please, Have a seat." Gizthax said as he sat down at a table. Angella and Kyle also sat. (They have removed there helmets by the way) "It wont be safe to go back to planet Terra for a few hours. Things need to calm down." Gizthax said as he adjusted his eye piece.

"well, While were here, Can we ask you a few things?" Angella asked.

"But of course, Ask any questions you want." Gizthax said with a slight gesture.

"How did the resistance came to be? And why did you turn away from the rest of the empire?" kle asked.

"Well... It all started 2000 years ago-" Gizthax was interrupted.

"2000 years!? How!?" Angella asked with a raised voice. Gizthax rubbed the inside of his pointy ear. "Well, The grox have been around for eons before the First sentient creatures besides us came to power. And as for the resistance..."

_it was 2000 years ago, We controlled over 250000 star systems, We were all alike in the sence that we all had Cyborg parts. But some of us wanted to be different, they hid and removed there Cyborg bits. When the Grox learned about this, they exiled them. they began doing secret operations inside of Grox space, Sort of a way to get revenge, Perhaps._

_Any way, they convinced several other Grox to remove there cyborg parts, And they too were exiled. Secret operations wer elaunched to learn more about the empire, they were horrified by what they found out, they split away with the thousands they had, And formed the Resistance._

_Battle after Fierce battle raged between the two for another thousand years, Our numbers constantly growing, Our primary goal is to take the Staff of life from the core, And destroy the grox with it! ut all attempts at reaching the center of the Galaxy have all ended in brutal disaster._

_today, We still launch more and more attempts to reach the core, But we always drop dead in space do to Flight limitation near the core. So you see..._

_"_We learned that the Grox are wanting to take over the whole of the galaxy, We formed this group to stop them in there tracks. Its our way of redemption for the harm we have caused to others. And that, Is how the Resistance came to be." Gizthax finished.

"We see. Can you tell us when we can leave?" kyle asked.

"Of course, I will inform you the minute its safe." Gizthax stood from the table and walked out of the Bar. Kyle sat back. "So the grox want more then just to Defend themselves eh? they want to kill just about everything alive?" Kyle scoffed.

"yah, Maybe i was wrong about them not being evil..." Agella looked up as well.

"Well, there not. they are simply misguided and have bad morals." Kyle said as he stood up. "I'm gonna see what alls at the counter." he walked up to the barkeep. "whats on the menu?" he asked.

"_Gibjarack, Ifloragona, Vimpir-"_ the grox got not a chance to finish.

"In a language i speak please!" Kyle said. the Grox rubbed its throat, and turned a dial on its arm. "we have black blood Scotch, Ackvermonce pierce, ashregoll Cocktail-"

'I'm not thirsty..." kyle walked away from the counter, Trying not to puke.

--

Kyle looked over the ship he had been lended. it had been a few hours and it was time to go. "Its kind of basic isn't it?" It was an old model of Grox fighter.

"Our best fighters are reserved for the members of the Resistance and you are not. Besides, this bad boy does large damage, Is fast, and has good shields. And last but simply not least, It was flown by a commander of the resistance 235 years ago!" The grox said as he patted the grayish hull. Kyle looked the ship over and went up the ramp to the cockpit. "good luck." The Grox said. Kyle nodded and activated the Ships engines. "Angella? I'm bringing you up on the comm panel. Can you hear me?" Kyle asked as Angella appeared in his bottom left. "yup, I can hear you. Plotting a course for Planet Terra." angella said. Kyle enered formation and thye flew out of the Illusionist. "so angella, What do you think the Staff of life is?" Kyle asked.

"I don't really know, I bet its a terraform tool of some sort, Or maybe its a goddifier. you know, makes you god himself?" Angella said.

Kye chuckled. "Really, you expect me to think that that's true? Come on, It's going to be a few hours before we get to Planet Terra." kyle activated his Interstellar drive. "What do you think it is?" Angella asked.

"well, A grox captain once said to me that it could throw the whole of the galaxy into Chaos! And that the life of billions of planets would be drained, and that intergalactic war would pretty much destroy everything!" kyle said. Angella winced.

"Thats a negitive way to look at such a title." She said as the swerved out of the wat of a meteor. Kyle shrugged. "Well, We shall never know until we get to the COTG, But that wont be until that Sixth level Interstellar drive is Realised." kyle pushed a few buttons to keep his ship on track.

"Well, Lets just focus on getting back to Terra." Angella pressed a few buttons, And suddenly Kyles ears were pounded by Music over the comm panel. "What, the hell, Is that!" kyle asked. Angella laughed. "What? You didn't get a radio installed in you're ship before we left? Silly." It was pop. Kyle groaned and just st it to auto pilot and slumped.

--

After almost 3 hours of Nonstop flying, They entered the Terran System. "Finally! Here we are!" Kyle flew for the planet. "_Grox ship! Leave now or suffer destruction!"_A voice said over the Inter comm. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Its me! Kyle habbot! I lost my ship, met the resistance, and got a new one! Please let me land." Kyle said.

"_Negative! All grox intruders will be Terminated!"_the voice said. Kyle grumbled. "Sorry Angella." He took her off of the Comm panel and put the Terran ship on his Comm panel. Aogerth appeared. "Why do you?- KYLE!!?? What in spodes name are you doing in a grox ship!?" He was shocked, that much was plain.

"requesting permission to land, Aogerth." Kyle said. Aogerth fell away. "Of course, Ivlar would like an immediate report!" he said. kyle came down and landed on the planet.

--

"So that's it, that's what happened." angella finished. Ivlar nodded.

"I understand. well, This was a most interesting trip. you both have a 3 days off, Don't waste them laying about, you still have training to take care of, And stay in shape!" Ivlar walked out. Kyle shrugged. "did you know Roberto's on assignment?" Kyle asked.

"no i did not." angella said. Kyle simply smiled, Patted her on the head, And walke dout. She looked after him for a moment. Before she too went about er buisness.


	10. to a new post

10. To a new post

**AN/ Sorry for the delay, i have been wrapped up in something called, The spore wars on . Updates may be not so often anymore...**

It had been three days. Kyle was sitting in the mess hall. "So you see, It was one of the worst experiences of my life that day. I mean. Seriously!" Kyle took a sip of his drink. (Green water)

"yeah, Who new that guy in the monkey costume would do that?" aogerth took a bite out of his Blurges burger. (Kyle calls it the big blue thing burger) "Yup, taking that crowbar from the garage and-" Kyle had not a chance to finish.

"Kyle? There you are!" Kyle turned. It was Angella. He grinned. "Weren't you in the Shooting gallery?" Kyle asked.

"Was. But Ivlar wants to talk to us. Aogerth, Has he asked you yet?" Aogerth shook his head and took another bite of his Big blue thing burger. Kyle raised his eyebrow. "where at?"

"the briefing room." Kyle was quicklyon his feet, and jogging out. _what does he want?_ Kyle thought as he jogged forward. _Our days off may be over, But whats going on?_Ky;e burst into the room, Angella close behind him. Ivlar looked up. "Ah kyle, angella. good you got here.

"whats going on sir?" kyle asked. Ivlar grumbled a bit and walked past him. "It would seem, That you have been called to a new post."

"WHAT!!??" Kyle and angella said at the same time. Ivlar looked at them. And said : "you see, something important has come up. And Lord Oladren has taken notice of you're skill. He has requested that you board a shuttle heading for the Virterien system." Kyle looked at angella.

"Whats going on to call us there?"

"It would seem, that an attack is being prepared. We are going headlong into grox space." Kyle nearly fainted. Angella looked at him as though he just said Marrie died. "Is that....So? what's the purpose of this attack? suicide?" kyle asked.

"I just gave you an order Soldier!....Both of you! Now get going! You have three minutes to get anything you need ready." Kyle and Angella were out in a flash.

--

kyle sighed as he picked up the bag that held what he needed. he slung it over his shoulder. it was more like a suitcase for the marines on earth. Angella was beside him. "What do you think the purpose of this attack is?" she asked.

"Hell if i know. all i know, is that we're likely not gonna get through it." Kyle shrugged his right shoulder. The transport was charging its engines. kyle picked a seat, and sat down. Angella picked the seat next to him. Kyle pulled out some what was basically soda out here, and took a sip. And grumbled a bit. "well, How long?"

"If i know my star maps right..... About a week." kyle replied. Angella almost seemed to throw up. Kyle looked out the window as the yellow atmosphere vanished.

--

kyle opened his eyes. He was on the ground of the planet they were breaking on. the sun had risen. He got to his feat and walked t a small ledge. And he saw what looked kind of like an apple tree. He grinned and walked down to it. The fruits were a somewhat different shape, and different color. but kyle needed something to chew on. He pulled down roughly ten of these things and headed back to the camp. The only other person awake was Diarthus. Diarthus actually happened to be a dragon-like creature with only hind legs, and walked almost upright. it was taller then kyle by about ten inches. Kyle walked up to the creature. "on patrol?" he asked. Diarthus nodded.

"yes i am. Whats it matter to you? warmblood?" His voice was deep, and sounded loike he had a scorched throaght. kyle winced as the dragon stalke dpast him. Kyle took a bite from one of the apples and layed one down near some of the other campers. He yawned and lay down to sleep. After all, he was up very early.

--

It was day three of the trip. kyle was bringing firewood from some of the nearby trees. "this wood is _HEAVY!_" he said. he dropped it. The wood hit his foot. He yelled and fell backwards. A man said: "having a right bit o' bad luck there are we kyle?" kyle looked up. he grinned.

"i didn't know you were here. Roberto, Why are you here??" He asked with a happy tone.

"to watch you drop wood on you're foot apparently." Roberto said. He laughed. "maybe i could help you with that?" Kyle nodded his thanks and they began attempting to carry it back to camp. "So," kyle began. "what was you're assignment about?"

"problems with a wondering comet about to hit a planet, I was gven the task of getting rid of it." Roberto almost dropped a log, but caught it. Kyle nodded and they came over the ridge to the camp. The red grass scklished lightly. Up ahead Ivlar said, "What took you two so damn long!!??" kyle put down the logs and replied with, "HEAVY!!!" ivlar grumbled and wet around camp. kyler sighed.

--

It was finally day seven of the trip, I would be only a few moments before they came out of interstellar space, and arrived at the co-ordinates. Angella was eating some of there rations. Kyle looked at her. "How long you been eating that?"

"bout three minutes." she said. she stuffed a graslend nut into her shivered and looked out the window. A star was coming up. "Hey...I think were here." Angella looked out of it as well.a they dropped out of interstellar, gasps of awe and amazement went through the crew. There was a massive fleet of almost two hundred ships hovering there! the pilot said. "Blokes, Welcome, To the omega fleet!" Oladrens capital ship opened its hanger, And the ship flew in. Kyle looked around. "Wooow."

_I have not been here in awhile._ he thought.


	11. Ready to attack

11. time to attack

Kyle stepped out of the ship. he let his eyes affix to the level of light in the room. angella walked up next to him. "wow. almost reminds Me of when we started out eh?"

"Yeah," kyle said. "It does." Ivlar stepped out and bowed infront of high Terran oladren. "Lord oladren." Oladren had an air of authority around him that many people simply could not resist. "rise Ivlar." Oladren turned to kyle and the rest of the humans. Kyle, remembering his manners, (As most wise thing indeed) gave a bow. the other humans followed suite. Oladrenlooked at the humans and spoke. "Our mission is simple. : the interstellar drive has been developed. our new goal is to get to the galactic core. and ubtain that wehich the grox guard, and learn of its properties. Once this object, the staff of life is In our possession, we will be able to assess its abilities. for further details, briefing room. 1600 hours... dismissed." Oladren turned and stepped away from the humans.

Kyle looked at his holo-watch. it said the time was 1200 hours. he whistled slightly. he looked at angella. "How's Marrie been doing?" He asked.

"fine. she is having a hard time getting along with the otherpeople there and, she says she is scared of there 'guard dog'. she says its a skeletal dragon thing." Angella said with a hint of worie in her voice. Kyle sighed. and said. "well, there is nothing we can do about it. all we can focus on right now, is winning this war, to ensure her safety." He gave her another patt on the shoulder before walking off to feed himself.

--

it was 1600 hours. kyle jogged into the briefing room. Ivlar stood on one end of the room. in the middle was a stainless starium table. there were more then eighteen of these rooms, and each one was in use right now. Angella was not in this one. Kyle took a seat as a few buttons on the table. a hologram generator in the middle of the table projected an image of the milky way. "the grox have heavy defences. there battle ships ar efar more advanced then ours. if we ar eto get to the center, we will need twenty wings from each ship to go straight for the core. they hav eallbeen outfitted with cloaking devises so you should be safe for a time." ivlar cleared his throat and the galaxy image zoomed in on the fleet. showing dozens of fighters flying away from a massive battle, straight for the galactic core.

"now,l only one, has the proper key to survive the super massive black hole. any other wormhole key would fail miserably. Now. we will be arriving in 3 hours. get everything you need and start flight!" Kyle and the others began to filter rout of the room. Kyle headed straight for the hanger.

--

His ship was prept for flight. as were all of the other fighters. Kyle climbed his ladder and took a seat. Angella seemed to be puting something into the undersid eofher ship. kyle noticed. "Whats that?" he asked.

"Its the super wormhole key. i've been chosen to obtain the staff. you fellas are my cover. Kyle nodded.

"well, i sure as hells hope that this little plan works Angella. cause i dont want to be a sitting duck in an escape pod again." Kyle said as he placed his helmet on. his breath evened out sligjhtly. they were next to open space after all. Angella closed a panel and climbed into her own cockpit. "don't you worry." she said over the inter comm. "Its as simple as cloaking and activating the new drive. then simply fly in and get what we need." she said as she flippedon all of her switches.

"Maybe. but there's still that Chance of us entering a solarwind and get blown off course!" kyle said. Angella nodded and pushed a few buttons. followed by the ships lifting off the floor as the launch signal was given. Kyle blasted intospace and came around, entering formation with Angella. "_engage cloaking devises, when we are clear of the fleet, activate the interstellar drives._" Angella said. Kyle did so, and his ship disappeared to the outside eye. it did nottake them long to bypass the fleet. "_Enage tosedrives boys!"_Kyle nodded and punched the button! his ship, along with the others, flew for the galactic core.

--

after nearly five minutes of constant flight, the message came. they Had engaged the grox, and several grox ships had locked onto there vapor trails, and were following. Kyle grumbled. "figures." His radar was already picking up activity. he looked over his shoulder! no doubt about it. grox ffighters! hundreds of them! "crap! angella? we have a bit more then party back there!"

"_I see it! i see it!"_Angella said as anti-matter shots flew by kyles ship. Angella suddenly shouted. "_Everyone! pull out of interstellar! they are far faster! if they move past us we can slip around!"_Kyle borught his ship into all stop. as did the other ships! the grox flew past and were already a few light years ahead! Angellas head suddenly appeared over the comm panel for everyone. and she said. "come on! lets go!" Kyle followed her as she flew in a wide arc around where the groxwould be, engaging interstellar!

--

laser fire shot back and forth from hundreds of battleships! Oladren stood on the bridge of his ship. Sparks flew out of a panel as a shot penetrated the shields! "SIR! we just lost another hanger bay! and we've lost lif esupporton deck 13!"

"Get shields back on line! fire on the nearest damn grox ship!" Oladrne ordered! laser shots flew form the Shimmering glory. Flames ripped out of the ship and it exploded. a consuleon the bridge exploded! "sir! our shields are back up!"

"Send out another five wings of fighters! send them for that cruiser, help them Guard it!"oladrneordered! another Terran cruiser exploded ina blossom of flames, which quickly died due to the lack of oxygen in space. the fighter sflewforward and bombarded another wing of grox fighters with laser fire. two more grox fighter swooped din and bombarded them with anti-matter! three fighters were destroyed in blossoms of fire and debris. the rest pulled up just before hitting the cruisers bridge. several shots chased after them, and another fighter detonated! "We've lost the grand diamond!" an officer shouted as a nearby terran cruiser detonated! Oladren snarled as his ship took more shots from more fighters. "Fire on that ship there!" he ordered! anothe rgrox ship exploded as the laser fire from the Shimmering glory bombarded it.

An explosion ripped out of a pipe as the ship shook. blu steam drifted out. A terran screamed as it washed over him. he was reduced to a charred skeleton! "seal that pipe! don't let energy pack containment breach!" oladren ordered! the ship shook so violently that he was thrown to his face. he looked up angrily. "you bastards had better get that staff soon!" he snarled as one of his eyes began bleeding!

--

Kyle turned his ship ever so slowly as they mad their Way around for the core. "were almost there!" angella said. kyle nodded and re-gripped his handles tightly. suddenly he looked Rather concerned. angella spoke. "Wait! somethings wrong! ITS a trap! theres a battle cruiser up there! Break to the left!" she shouted. Kyle did SO as they exit interstellar, a wave of anti-matter fire raged past them. several fighters exploded! Kyle cursed a horrid word that i don't know exists, and opened fire on a wing of grox fighters as they flew in! two of them blew up! Angellas fighter swooped around and blasted a groxfighter to oblivion. anti-matter fire grazed her hull. Kyle entered formation. "Get ot the core! my turrets wuillcover you!" He gripped turret control and aimed behind his ship as angella flew.

"20 seconds, 15 seconds." angella said as she approached the core. "Kyle! break off now! or you'll be destroyed by the gravity! Kyle quickly broke formation and arched hard to the right and up. the yellow bubble formed around angellas ship, and she entered the cores magnetic field. Kyles radar suddenly viewed something that turned his blood to ice. angella's ship was rated as destroyed.

_no....._ was all he could think of saying as battle raged around him...


End file.
